1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a mobile terminal having a side display unit.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements. As one example, a user interface environment for allowing a user to search for or select functions easily and conveniently is provided.
Furthermore, as a mobile terminal is considered as a personal belonging for expressing one's own personality, various design forms are required. The design forms include structural changes and improvements for the user to more conveniently use the mobile terminal. As one of the structural changes and improvements, a side display unit and a user interface using it may be taken into account.